This invention relates to an engine air intake manifold, and particularly to an intake manifold having an intercooler supported within a cavity formed in the manifold.
This invention further relates to an engine air intake manifold having an intake manifold and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler supported within a cavity formed in the manifold.
Some diesel engines employ turbocharger systems and exhaust gas recirculation in order to meet performance, fuel economy, and emission requirements. Typically exhaust gas recirculation is used during low to mid speeds, and while the engine is under partial load. Exhaust gas recirculation is often controlled by an electronically actuated exhaust gas recirculation valve located between the exhaust manifold and the intake manifold.
In some cases an exhaust recirculation gas cooler (intercooler) is added to lower exhaust gas temperatures for enhanced oxides of nitrogen (NO,) reduction. The exhaust gas cooler may be located either upstream or downstream from the exhaust gas recirculation valve. Engine coolant can be used in the cooler to cool the recirculating exhaust gas.